The Makai Competition of Unneeded Superiority/Story of Our Lives
(Fandom original series logo) (We see Shinki in her office, writing something down when Ginger enters the scene) Shinki: Ginger? Ginger: Ah, Shinki! There's something I'd like to tell you about... Shinki: Is it about the sewing? Ginger: Oh, no. It's about our current discussion. Shinki: Among the staff? Ginger: Yes. Minus Raiko. Shinki: Let me guess, she has her hands full with the contestants? Ginger: She does. Shinki: So, what do you need me for? Ginger: Well, I'll explain when we get to the discussion... Shinki: ...okay? (Shinki follows Ginger as she heads to the staff room. Then, transition to the staff room, where the staff are chilling on a handful of sofas.) Tamara: You once ate your dinner with four chopsticks? Mikoto: I did. Oichi: How did you manage that? Mikoto: I simply forgot that I had two chopsticks in my hands already, so I took two more... Oichi: Okay, but what I meant was... (Knocking on the door) Cynthia: I'll get it! (Cynthia runs up to the door, and opens it to reveal Ginger and Shinki) Shinki: Hello. Cynthia: Shinki! What brings you here? Shinki: Ginger needs me for something. Cynthia: Oh, yes. The party. Shinki: What about the party? (Shinki walks into the room, shortly followed by Ginger.) Yumeko: We're struggling to decide on all of the party's little details. Shinki: Example? Yumeko: What coloured banner we'll set up. Tamara: Mikoto, Oichi, Ginger and Cynthia would prefer pink, while myself, Raiko, Yumeko and Herb are more interested in blue. Yours is the decisive vote, Shinki. Shinki: Hmm, let's see... (eerie silence) Yumeko: Shinki? Cynthia: She's only been thinking for a few seconds. I don't think we've lost her yet. Yumeko: She's being awfully quiet. Ginger: Thinking causes you to be quiet, doesn't it? Yumeko: It does, but... Shinki: Let's go with a blue banner. Yumeko: Alright, a blue banner it is. Mikoto: One of us should make this banner, shouldn't we? Oichi: Of course we should. The banner isn't going to make itself! Tamara: Okay, who was paying attention during the sewing contest? (Everyone raises their hand) Tamara: Alright. So, who do we nominate to make the banner? Shinki/Mikoto: I vote Mikoto./I vote Shinki. (Shinki and Mikoto both show looks of concern) Yumeko: Let's try a rock-paper-scissors. Shinki: We haven't gotten everyone else's vote yet. Yumeko: Alright. Who wants rock-paper-scissors? (Everyone except Shinki and Mikoto raises their hand) Yumeko: That settles it. Rock-paper-scissors it is, then. (brief pause. Shinki and Mikoto do a rock-paper-scissors, in which Shinki plays scissors while Mikoto plays paper.) Shinki: Alright, I win. Are you okay with making that banner? Mikoto: Of course. Shinki: Do you still have the needle from yesterday? Mikoto: Of course. Shinki: We have blue thread as well, don't we? Mikoto: We do. Shinki: Alright. Begin when you're ready. (Mikoto begins sewing right away) Shinki: ...okay. Yumeko: Next on our agenda would be the- (Herb runs into the room) Herb: I've finished the refreshments! Ginger: That's good to hear. Now, Yumeko, what was on your mind? Yumeko: The refreshments. Ginger: Okay. So, what did you make? Herb: I didn't have time to make many different refreshments. I did make a lot of sandwiches, though. Ginger: How many types of sandwiches? Herb: Hmm, let's see... at least seven. Yumeko: How many of each type? Herb: Six of each. Yumeko: Which totals... hmm... (brief pause) ...forty two, correct? Herb: Yes. Two for all the people here. Ginger: Plus two to spare. Cynthia: What do we do with the spare sandwiches? Oichi: The question is, what would the spare sandwiches be? Tamara: Whichever ones we don't eat. Oichi: And we can't decide that until the party is done, so... Tamara: Let's just think of something once the party ends. Cynthia: I see. (brief pause) Cynthia: So, to break up the silence, I think that we could talk about events in our past. Ginger: That sounds good. Mikoto: Shall I go first? Ginger: You already told us about when you ate with four chopsticks, remember? Mikoto: Yes, but that was before we devised this event. Yumeko: She has a point, but... I think I should go first. Oichi: Why exactly? Yumeko: Because I... because I... I'm not sure, honestly. Tamara: Let's let Yumeko go first for now. Oichi: "For now"? How would that work? Tamara: I have no idea. Oichi: Alright. Yumeko, feel free to talk. Yumeko: So, it was some time ago that I was spying on Lady Shinki, when a woman with ghost tails in place of her legs came flying in. Shinki said that she was the goddess of Makai and that she would have to leave, but the ghost lady said that she was the goddess of the human world... Herb: Does the human world have goddesses? Shinki: That's still up for debate, and even then, it depends on which human world you're talking about. Herb: Right... Category:The Makai Competition of Unneeded Superiority